ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! Unmasked
GBA, GameCube & PS2 Nintendo DS |genre = Platform |modes = Single-player |platforms = Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance, GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox }} Scooby-Doo! Unmasked is a 2005 platformer video game based on Scooby-Doo. It was developed by Artificial Mind and Movement and published by THQ for the Xbox, PlayStation 2, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, and Nintendo DS. Plot Scooby-Doo and the gang are visiting Fred's cousin Jed at his factory Monstrous Fright and Magic or M.F.M. Once they get there, Jed is missing, and his animatronics have gone haywire. CEO Winslow Stanton tells them Jed is a thief and has stolen his mubber and animatronics. The gang also meet Marcy, a worker from Monstrous Fright and Magic. Scooby and the gang explore different areas in search of Jed. Going to Chinatown, the gang meet Magal "Maggie" Xi who warns them of the powerful Zen Tuo before disappearing when a dragon roar is heard. Scooby finds clues and goes down a sewer to track Zen Tuo, saves Shaggy and Daphne and battles Zen Tuo's dragon. Defeating Zen Tuo, it is revealed to be Maggie Xi in the costume, as Velma admits she gave it away when disappearing into the sewer entrance when they first met, using the dragon as a distraction. Maggie Xi cackles and disintegrates into mubber, with a male voice telling them they "can't catch what they can't hold!" Though Fred knows that the voice might be Jed, he remains in disbelief. Velma tracks the voice to the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Land where the gang meet Alvin Wiener who tells them that the famous Guitar Ghoul is haunting the amusement park. Scooby finds clues that tell of disturbing events (rides going havoc, animatronics chasing people). In time, Shaggy falls down a slide, promoting Scooby to save him. After a scare from the Guitar Ghoul, the two meet Nikki Starlight who was Guitar Ghoul's girlfriend. Afterward, Daphne is trapped in a cage and is saved by Scooby in another costume. Regrouping, the Guitar Ghoul mocks the gang, as Scooby finds his location and defeats him. The Guitar Ghoul is revealed to be Alvin, as Velma tells them that his band that was not successful, blaming himself and became jealousy of the real Guitar Ghoul. Nikki Starlight reveals herself as the real Guitar Ghoul, not wanting her career effect her life. Velma tells Scooby to smell his costume, revealing it to be mubber as Alvin tells the gang that he was not given name, but a change of revenge. Nikki gives the gang information on where to go - Natural History Museum. There, the gang learn that the Caveman haunts the museum and a Pterodactyl takes Shaggy when giving Scooby a drumstick, promoting Scooby to save him again. Saving Shaggy, Scooby finds a large bone in the tar pit. Scooby later finds a contract from Stanton and gives it to Velma, as Fred and Daphne are trapped in a cage, but are freed by Scooby in his archer costume. The gang battle the Caveman, defeating him. The Chief Security Guard Joseph Grim is revealed to be the Caveman, using bumping oil machines to gain petroleum. Velma asks where is his partner who gave him the mubber costume, revealing that all chains of events go back to Mr. Stanton, who put them on a wild goose chase. The gang head back to Monstrous Fright and Magic to confront Stanton, finding Jed inside a Beast of Bottomless Lake costume where Stanton trapped him when he learned he was no good. Stanton's voice is heard over microphone, and the gang with Jed go to confront him, only to have to battle a Pterodactyl. Scooby defeats the Pterodactyl and returns to Stanton. The real Stanton appears behind the group, as Scooby licks the imposter, tasting mubber. With the use of a light, it is revealed to be Marcy who was behind all this. Marcy tells them that Stanton took all the credit on the creation of mubber, filled with anger to ruin his reputation. Begging for forgiveness, Marcy and Stanton console and Stanton allows her to be his partner in the company. The game ends with Shaggy making a mubber which (a sandwich with mubber), before eating it, Scooby uses the light to disintegrate it. Velma replies "Now that's what I call a "light" snack!" with the gang laughing, and another mystery solved. Gameplay The player controls Scooby-Doo to defeat enemies, collect clues for Velma and ingredients for Shaggy, and solve the mystery. Scooby-Doo can change costumes in certain areas, which can give him different abilities such as kung-fu, gliding like a bat and archery with plungers. These costumes are necessary in order to complete some levels. In the Nintendo DS version, there are a few minigames included to make use of its touchscreen. Voice cast * Scott Innes as Scooby-Doo and Shaggy * Frank Welker as Fred and Professor Stoker * Grey DeLisle as Daphne and Marcy * Mindy Cohn as Velma * Adam West as Winslow Stanton * Susanne Blakeslee as Dame Nella Vivante * Kim Mai Guest as Nikki, Maggie Xi, Kung Fu Maiden and Fire-Breathing Groupie * Chris Edgerly as Guitar Ghoul, Alvin Wiener, Jed, Juggling Clown, Ninja, Pterodactyl and 10,000 Volt Ghost * Fred Tatasciore as Joe Grimm, Zen Tuo, Ho Fong, Circus Strongman, Black Knight, Caveman and Chinese Zombie Reception (PS2) 65.96% (Xbox) 64.50% (DS) 63.75% (GBA) 61.60% | MC = (GC) 64/100 (Xbox) 62/100 (PS2) 61/100 (DS) 60/100 (GBA) 48/100 | EuroG = 6/10 | GSpot = 5.7/10 | GameZone = (GBA) 8/10 (PS2) 7.3/10 (GC) 7/10 (Xbox) 6.5/10 (DS) 6.2/10 | IGN = 6.9/10 (DS) 6.5/10 | NP = 7.5/10 | OPM = | OXM = 6.4/10 | OXMUK = 6/10 | PALGN = 6/10 | TX = 7/10 }} Scooby-Doo! Unmasked was met with average reception. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 64.50% and 62 out of 100 for the Xbox version; 66% and 64 out of 100 for the GameCube version; 65.96% and 61 out of 100 for the PlayStation 2 version; 61.60% and 48 out of 100 for the Game Boy Advance version; and 63.75% and 60 out of 100 for the DS version. Frank Provo of GameSpot gave the PlayStation 2, GameCube and Xbox versions a 5.7/10, praising its graphics and sound but criticizing its difficulty and length. He stated that "Scooby-Doo! Unmasked isn't much of a game, but it is a decent way to interact with a feature-length Scooby-Doo story." References External links * * Category:2005 video games Category:Detective video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Xbox games Category:Video games with cel-shaded graphics Category:Scooby-Doo video games Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:Behaviour Interactive games